Magnificent Song Contest 2
| return = | withdraw = | map year = MSC_Map_2 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | col4 = #FE8080| tag4 = Disqualified countries | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Serbia "Dance Like Nobody's Watching" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 2 was the second edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Hong Kong, after CLC's victory in South Korea. Winner was after a big and exciting show Marija Žeželj from Serbia with her song "Dance Like Nobody's Watching". She reached 110 points. Runner-up was Kyary Pamyu Pamyu from Japan. She reached 101 points. Second runner-up was Slovakia, represented by Lina Mayer. She reached 98 points. Location : For further information see Hong Kong Hong Kong, officially the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China, is an autonomous territory on the Pearl River Delta of China. Macau lies across the delta to the west, and the province of Guangdong borders the territory to the north. With a total land area of 1,106 square kilometres (427 sq mi) and a population of over 7.3 million of various nationalities, it ranks as the world's fourth most densely populated sovereign state or territory. After the First Opium War (1839–42), Hong Kong became a British colony with the perpetual cession of Hong Kong Island, followed by the Kowloon Peninsula in 1860 and a 99-year lease of the New Territories from 1898. Hong Kong was later occupied by Japan during World War II until British control resumed in 1945. In the early 1980s, negotiations between the United Kingdom and China resulted in the 1984 Sino-British Joint Declaration, which paved way for the transfer of sovereignty of Hong Kong in 1997, when it became a special administrative region (SAR) of the Peoples Republic of China with a high degree of autonomy. Under the principle of "one country, two systems", Hong Kong maintains a separate political and economic system from China. Except in military defence and foreign affairs, Hong Kong maintains its independent executive, legislative and judiciary powers. In addition, Hong Kong develops relations directly with foreign states and international organisations in a broad range of "appropriate fields". Hong Kong is one of the world's most significant financial centres, with the highest Financial Development Index score and consistently ranks as the world's most competitive and freest economic entity. As the world's 8th largest trading entity, its legal tender, the Hong Kong dollar, is the world's 13th most traded currency. It's also a member of the World Trade Organization (WTO) and the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC). Hong Kong's tertiary sector dominated economy is characterised by simple taxation with a competitive level of corporate tax and supported by its independent judiciary system. However, while Hong Kong has one of the highest per capita incomes in the world, it suffers from severe income inequality. Hong Kong is renowned for its deep natural harbour, which enables ready access by international cargo ships, and its impressive skyline, with a very high density of skyscrapers; the territory boasts the second highest number of high rises of any city in the world. It has a very high Human Development Index ranking and the world's longest life expectancy. Over 90% of the population makes use of well-developed public transportation. Seasonal air pollution with origins from neighbouring industrial areas of Mainland China, which adopts loose emissions standards, has resulted in a high level of atmospheric particulates. Venue : For further information see AsiaWorld-Arena AsiaWorld–Arena (also Hall 1 of AsiaWorld–Expo) is the largest indoor seated performance venue in Hong Kong. It has a total floor area of 10,880 square metres (117,100 square feet), a maximum capacity of 14,000 seats /16,000 standing+seats and high ceiling clearance of 19 metres. It is located next to the Hong Kong International Airport. It plays host to many concerts, sporting events, and other forms of entertainment. Bidding phase Like in the previous edition, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Greta Manuzi, Roberta Pompa and Verdiana Zangaro are returning to the competition, after they already represented San Marino in the previous edition. Participating countries Thirty-two countries have confirmed their participation in the second edition. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Finland, Japan, Kazakhstan, Kosovo, Montenegro, Norway, Poland, Qatar, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Slovakia, Spain and Ukraine will make their debut. The MBU had to disqualify two countries from this edition, because they didn't submit their entries in time. These countries are Azerbaijan and Montenegro. After this incident, the official number of participants will be 30. Grand Final Other countries Withdrawing countries * withdraws, because the HoD of this country changed to . * withdraws, because the HoD of this country missed the confirmation time. * withdraws, because the HoD of this country missed the confirmation time. * withdraws, due to the bad placing in the first edition. The HoD of this country changed to . Links *Intro *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2 *Sneak Peek 3 *Grand Final